


Little Princess and Prince Charming

by anuminis



Series: H50 Art Fiesta 2011 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/28797">H50 Art Fiesta</a> 2011. Prompt by somehowunbroken "Steve and Grace, princesses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess and Prince Charming

[ ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/hawaii%20five%200/artfiesta/princess.jpg)


End file.
